Just Ordinary
by psychosocial.alex
Summary: A normal girl Ellie knows more about this city than you think. Does she know some people around here too? Maybe even some secrets!


**A/N: Hey Guys its ellie! heres my newest story ill try to update often no promises! :P**

_Disclaimer: Its fanfiction for a reason_

Just when you think your life is ordinary you know that it's going to change in the matter of a few small events. Take me for example. I'm simply just a 21 year old single woman living in the center of a city with no connections to family except for an aunt who supplies you with money. And with a blink of an eye and the turn of a corner you could meet the first person to change your life drastically.

When I turned that corner I bumped into a blond man. His hair was dyed that color you could easily tell. He was 6 foot 1-ish and had milky brown eyes. A cigarette placed between his teeth. I've lived here in ikebukuro my whole life. And have never come across the infamous shizuo heiwajima. I guess this was just my lucky day. "Hey kid, stay out of trouble you shouldn't run through the alleys." He left before I could answer. I went on my way. I would have been late to meet with my friend if I haven't.

**~LE TIME SKIP OF TIME~**

It's been a few days since running into the guy. But the next time I did I found myself stuck with an arm pinned behind my back a knife brought to my neck. At first thought you would think it's a gang member. But no it was a specific human being who everyone seemed to hate. You would think I don't know this stuff, that I'm just one of the people who stand by and watched. No. I know more than you think. As a dollars member things go around fairly quickly the secret meetings messages from our leader. I know that Orihara is part of the dollars. I would be surprised if he wasn't. He was a major role in the war between the yellow scarves and blue squares. And how do I know this. I was a member many many years ago.

"Hello Elli-Kun, it's been awhile" His stupid voice, how I hated it…

"What do you need Orihara-San" I said trying not to struggle for the fact a blade was pressed against my neck.

"You have been awfully active lately trying to get back to your old habits? Hmm?" HE pulled my arm up just a tad more to send searing pain through it. With a loud cry he let me go and I fell to the ground.

"You bastard, I let go of those habits a long time ago. There is no need for you to be after me again. I don't have the same connections as I used to. I left Masaomi behind a long time ago." I said hanging my head down. I just happen to be Masaoimi's cousin. I helped him with his gang, but lost contact with him after the incident. Now if we even see each other we just go along with our daily business as if we haven't met.

"Would you happen to be part of the dollars now would you?" He asked staring down at me. I nodded. "Oh Ellie" he said narrowing his eyes I suggest moving out of the way. "3…2….1….."

Oh how I didn't miss this. Dogging it by a step I was pulled away from the trash can hurdling towards us at 45 miles an hours. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYA!" Like every day. Being around this ass lump simply means you will get trash cans thrown at you. Another reason why I don't talk to this jack ass.

"Time for me to run, Bye Bye Elli-Kun!" And with the simple plant of a kiss on my cheek he was off. And all I could do was sit there red in the face.

Once I have returned to reality I noticed the same man from the other day standing in front of me. "What are you doing hanging around scum like him?" he asked.

"He attacked me…"

"Didn't I tell you to keep out of trouble?" he said smiling a little bit. "Your friends with my little brother aren't you?" I nodded as in yes. "You've grown up a lot since back then. Still short though." He chuckled and I lightly punched him.

"I'm not explaining to you how this all happened but thanks for saving my butt." I walked past him but was stopped.

"It's Ellie right? See you around." At that moment i just knew that it was fate. We were to meet again. And i think i would get close to him...well guess thats fate for ya!

**~End~**


End file.
